


Casual Party

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591256





	Casual Party

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze song Casual Party od Band of Horses.

Toho večera pili hodně a pili dlouho, takže se sám sobě ani nedivil, že se za neproniknutelné tmy octl na zemi. Ovšem nenacházel se na ni rozplácnutý, pouze na ni seděl a opíral se o… No, jo, o co se to vlastně opíral?

 

Trochu se zavrtěl a malátně pootočil hlavu, aby zjistil, že je svými zády přitisknut k Charlesovu boku. To by mu bylo ještě vcelku jedno, kdyby si neuvědomil záhadné teplo na břiše, kam se vzápětí, respektive asi za minutu, přiměl také podívat, přičemž znovu spatřil Charlese. Tedy jeho paži, kterou jej objímal, a dlaň, položenou na jeho bříšku. Tak tohle už přišlo i jemu trochu zvláštní, ale nikterak se necukal, nadále si vcelku pohodlně hověl v Charlesově blízkosti, dokud se Major neodhodlal k pohybu.

 

K pohybu, jenž opět zahrnoval i Hawkeyeho, který náhle začal ve vlasech pociťovat prsty jistého chirurga, ovšem ani tentokrát černovlasý muž nepodniknul nic, aby ve své opilosti z Charlesových spárů unikl. Naopak, Charlesova pozornost mu začala být tak milá, že pod doteky lehce masírujících prstů doslova zavrněl.

 

"Hmm, Charlesi, co mi to děláš?" zamručel, aniž by nad tím přemýšlel… to tak nějak bylo momentálně zcela mimo jeho schopnosti.

 

"Dotýkám se tě, Pierci," zabublal Charles nevzrušivým tónem a klidně pokračoval ve své činnosti, jako by to pro něj bylo to nejpřirozenější na světě.

 

Hawkeye v odpověď pouze spokojeně zamručel a prostě si užíval doteky druhého muže, užíval si cuchání vlasů, teplo, jež se šířilo z místa pod Charlesovou dlaní, a vůbec tu situaci, kdy se tak důvěrně mohl o někoho opírat. Ta myšlenka jej dokonce tak přemohla, že posunul svou hlavu, aby se nyní mohla opírat o Charlesovo rameno a vzápětí ji mohl zaklonit. Sice tak nevědomky znemožnil Charlesovi péči o citlivou kůži na hlavě, cele mu však odhalil krk, čehož Major následně využil a jemnými pohyby prstů mu po něm přejížděl, čímž mámil z černovlasého chirurga další tiché a velmi spokojené zvuky.

 

Hawkeye vnímal, jak na něj Charlesovy doteky působí, vnímal horko, jež se jeho tělem šíří a míří především do jeho slabin, jež se nacházely tak strašně blízko od dlaně na jeho bříšku. Věděl však, že je příliš opilý na to, aby cokoliv takového podnikal, nemělo by to velký smysl, proto se přistihnul, jak nahmatává vlastní dlaní tu Charlesovu, překrývá ji a tiskne k sobě.

 

"Drž mě pevněji," splynulo mu ze rtů, když se narovnal, aby se mohl podívat druhému muži do očí a třeba mu sdělit i víc, slova z úst mu ale vzala kombinace toho, kdy si jej Charles opravdu k sobě přitiskl a pohlédl do Hawkeyeho modrých očí, kdy si Hawkeye snad poprvé… možná podruhé… možná i posté uvědomil, co by strašně moc chtěl udělat.

 

A tak to udělal, naklonil se k Charlesovi a bez zaváhání jejich rty spojil, pročež se mu z hrdla vydralo další zasténání, jak mu po páteři sjel výboj vzrušení a jak se jeho tvrdnoucí rozkrok znovu přihlásil o slovo a o dotek silné, mužské ruky…Přičemž ona potřeba se jen zvýšila v momentě, kdy Charles polibek opětoval. Se zájmem, ochotou… ale také určitou malátností, která byla oběma důstojníky sdílená.

 

Snad i proto se Hawkeye po chvíli odtáhnul a tváří mu prolétl náznak úsměvu, s nímž si znovu položil zátylek na Charlesovo rameno, ruce staršího muže stále omotané kolem sebe.

 

"Mám rád, když se mě dotýkáš, Charlesi," řekl jako by lehce, spokojeně, šťastně a naprosto vážně. Líc přiložil k Charlesově krku, přičemž Major reagoval opřením hlavy o tu jeho.

 

"Já taky, Pierci," zamumlal Charles, "chci tě držet."

 

"Drž mě, Charlesi, drž mě," pronesl Hawkeye stejně tiše jako druhý muž, načež pod vlivem ticha a alkoholu a teplé náruče usnul, snad jen sotva pár vteřin poté, že se oddal snům i Charles. V náručí jej držící Charles…


End file.
